Some current-generation wearable technology devices, such as smartwatches, fitness bands, and health wearables, include one or more sensors for measuring various conditions or states of the wearer. Such sensors include pulse sensors for measuring the wearer's pulse, temperature sensors for measuring the wearer's temperature, and accelerometers for measuring the wearer's movement. Depending on the type of wearable device and how it is worn, in some cases the sensor(s) are not always located on the wearer in a location for optimizing the measurements and in other cases the wearing location is simply not suitable for taking measurements of certain health parameters. Consequently, designers of current-generation wearable technology devices must make compromises in the functionality, robustness, and convenience of their devices. For instance, in WO 2014/028736, entitled, “Obtaining Physiological Measurements Using a Portable Device,” a portable, handheld device is disclosed that comprises two optical sensors located on a planar surface at a fixed distance from each other. When measurements are desired, the user positions the planar surface on the wrist, and blood flow measurements are obtained.